


Thoroughbred of Sin

by HopefulNebula



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Because #yuletide, Drabble, Gen, Humor, No Dialogue, The Author Regrets Nothing, blame #yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka makes a discovery while doing inventory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoroughbred of Sin

It snuck up on her. It always had.

Myka wasn't sure how something thirty feet tall, bright blue, with glowing red eyes, could _sneak_ up on anything, but there it was, disconcerting as the day she first saw it.

Myka blinked.

The statue, mercifully, did not blink back.

Of _course_ it would be here, she thought. It'd killed its sculptor, that would put it over the edge.

Her next thought was: _I have to ask Artie how they got it here_. And that mental image put _her_ over the edge.

Claudia had no idea why Myka was laughing so hard.

**Author's Note:**

> "[Mustang](http://i.imgur.com/ELHCvZZ.jpg)" by Luis Jimenez stands 32 feet tall, has glowing red eyes, is anatomically correct, and greets everybody entering or leaving Denver International Airport. It has many unofficial names, of which my favorite is "Bluecifer".
> 
> For some reason it's the less popular of our two larger-than-life blue animal statues.


End file.
